Desk Duty
by LadyAshh
Summary: Based off of this Tumblr post (accompanied by a gif): "For the moment imagine this was Castle not Espo, so Castle sees her and he comes closer and closer. They realized that they are alone in the station. Kate puts her smile on, he comes so close and Kate gradually spreads her legs. love eyeballs all around slowly falling into a kiss."


**A/N: Saw this post on Tumblr and I felt compelled to write it, because I don't have other stories to update or anything. **

* * *

She's sitting on her desk when he comes back into the bullpen and the sight that meets him, has him barely managing not to drop the two mugs of coffee he holds in his hands.

He starts from the bottom, his eyes catching those heels she loved to wear, that put her on his level. How she managed to walk in those, less alone run in them every day he had no idea. But she was Kate Beckett, she could do anything.

His eyes slowly travelled up from her heels, to those long, never ending legs. She was wearing those tight pants today, the kind that she knew drove him crazy and had him fighting himself all day not to touch her, or lure her away to some secluded part of the precinct and have his way with her. He secretly, that she liked it, liked having him at her mercy, having him so wound up by the end of the day that as soon as they stepped into the loft, he would be pushing her up against the door, much like their first night together and he had to admit, he loved it too.

He always loved her legs, from the beginning, he would dream about those legs, being able to lay his hands on them, knowing she wouldn't hurt him. He loved to see them coming out from underneath his shirts that she loved to wear when it was just the two of them. Loved to have them propped up in his lap when she had a long day and he would give her massages. He loved to have them wrapped around his waist when he was carrying her back to the bedroom to make love, or to any doable surface. Loved to have them over his shoulders, around his neck and have her writhing under him as he worked his mouth over her.

Suddenly, his pants begun to get very cosy.

His eyes roamed over her chest as he brought to mind what she was hiding under that shirt and jacket. They way her smooth, cream skin was toned and beautiful. He loved to kiss every inch of her skin, loved to trace his thumbs over the skin above her waist, when they were cuddled in bed. Loved to sneak up on her and wrap his arms around her waist and hoist her up on a table and crush his lips to hers.

He loved to have his mouth all over her chest, those perfect breasts that he would tease until she was begging him, those breasts that he would have to share with their future child.

His eyes travelled up to her neck, where his lips spent most of their time, biting and sucking. He left many marks there despite her warning not to do so, which had her taking a fondness to wearing turtlenecks and scarves so as to avoid comments from the boys.

His mouth was dry and his heart hammering hard in his chest when he met her eyes. It was clear she was in the same state as he. Her eyes were dark, she had her head dipped and was biting her bottom lip.

Was she actually thinking what he thinks she is?

He quickly looked around. The place was dark and empty, everyone had gone home, but Kate decided she had to solve this case before the weekend. They had plans to go on vacation, had been planning for weeks and she'd be damned if she had to cancel. He had tried to convince her to go home, rest and get a fresh start in the morning, but she refused and naturally he stayed.

He was bringing her the fourth cup of coffee for the night, when he found her like this, perched on the edge of the table, legs crossed and staring lustily at him with those brown eyes of hers. He was always powerless to resist those eyes, always gave her what she wanted, how could she ever say no?

He looked back to her and she raised her head, still biting her bottom lip, she raised her eyebrow at him suggestively.

She was really thinking what he thought she was thinking.

He couldn't believe it. Kate Beckett was asking for him to touch her in the precinct? The place she always told him to keep him hands to himself, she was inviting him to her and he'd be damned if he rejected this offer.

He set the two cups of coffee down on the table beside him and moved over to her, still unsure of what was happening. Maybe he was dreaming.

She slowly released her bottom lip and uncrossed her legs. His eyes followed every moment, speeding up his steps to her. His pants were extremely tight now and the reason for that smirk on her face as she spotted the bulge, but he didn't care.

He stepped up in front of her and in between her spread legs, their eyes met for a moment and they just remained there, standing in the embrace of one another, showing the other how much love they had for them with their eyes.

Her eyes flickered from his eyes to his lips and back up again and then she smiled. She trailed her finger up his chest so very slowly, it was torturing and then he was crushing his lips to hers, swallowing the low moan she let fall from her lips.

He invading her mouth with his tongue, plunging deep inside, his tongue meeting with hers and she was pulling him closer, wrapping her legs around his waist like so many times before, to keep him close.

Her hands trailed up his back and tangled in his hair, lightly dragging her nails over his skull, which had him grinding into her. She broke away on a gasp at the contact and he took this opportunity to explore her neck, stopping to suck at her pulse point while she wildly grabbed at his hair.

She was biting down on her lip to keep her from moaning out loud, even though the precinct was empty. She roughly pulled his hair and brought his lips back to hers in a bruising kiss, letting her moans tumbling into his mouth, mixing with his own.

His hands crept around her back and down to her ass, pressing his fingers there, pulling her against his arousal, making her bite down on his lip and if they kept this up, he was going to come right there in his pants, in the precinct and –

"Detective, I'm heading out and what the hell are you two doing in my precinct?!"

They jumped apart, Castle's back hitting into the murder board, having his almost lose his balance and fall to the floor. Kate jumped off of her desk and attempted to straighten herself up, although they had already been caught.

Two pairs of guilt eyes moved upwards to meet the livid expression of Captain Gates, who was staring at them with anger and disbelief, her hands on her hips waiting for an explanation.

"Sir, I thought – I thought you had gone home." Kate stammered.

"And is that any excuse for this inappropriate behaviour? Is this what happens in my precinct when I'm not here?" She growled, glaring between the two of them.

"No sir, - I"

"Don't sir me, detective. This is unacceptable and what do you have to say for yourself Mr. Castle?" She glared at him, already not liking his presence, she could use this as an excuse to have him removed from the precinct.

He opened his mouth to speak, but didn't know what to say and shut it again, it would have been comical, had it not been this situation.

"Sir, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, please don't – "Kate looked at Castle who was awkwardly trying to cover himself, "please don't send him away."

Gates stared at the two of them for a moment.

"Go home. Both of you and if I ever see the two of you doing this again," She pointed to Castle, "He's gone."

They both nodded.

"Thank you sir." Kate spoke.

Gates gave the two of them stern looks before making her way to the elevator. Kate could have sworn she saw Gates wink at her as she walked pass, but she was sure that was just her imagination.

They watched Gates board the elevator and disappear from view. She turned to Castle and slumped against the table, bringing her hand to her head. Castle walked over to her, careful to keep some space between them in case Gates decided she left something.

"We should do that again."

Kate looked at him in disbelief, "In your dreams."

"That's what you said before and yet, here we are." He stepped closer to her.

She rolled her eyes and moved away, packing up her stuff.

He smirked, at her obvious frustration and knew what he was in for when they got home.


End file.
